Animagusarna demonvargen och kampen
by Roxy-demonwolf13
Summary: Roxy Wolff, Nathalie Carey, Alice McKinnon, och Lily Evans. Fyra killar, Fyra tjejer. Ett helt år flyger förbi och plötsligt har de vuxit upp och fått varsit barn. o: Tja, de borde vara glada att de inte fått varsin marodör till barn. XD
1. Kärlek börjar alltid med chockar

Remus:

Remus satt i kupén och väntade på sina vänner. Han såg dem komma och han satte sig och började läsa sin bok.

"Heeeej Remus!" ropade Nathalie Carey till Remus. Remus slet sig från sin bok för att kolla på henne.

"Hejsan, Night..." svarade han artigt. Nathalie var en mycket blyg tjej, med blont, kort, lockigt hår, uppsatt i en hästsvans. Hon vinkade och gick iväg till sin egen kupé. James satt och läste i en tidning om Halloween bus, och andra slags bus. Sirius satt och kollade på ett foto som han hade tagit på sommaren...

"Vad é det där förnått?" frågade James plötsligt Sirius.

"Inget... bara ett foto..." James tittade på fotot och såg att det var en bild av Roxy Wolff, tjejen som var bästis med Nathalie.

"Sirius har en flickväään, Sirius hjärta Roxy!" retades James. Remus hörde när Peter klev in, med famnen full med godis och pumpajuice... (som vanligt alltså) Peter började prata om sommarlovet och det inledde dem till babblet de hade väntat på.

Roxy:

Roxy hade äntligen satt sig ner i kupén och väntade på Alice Mckinnon. Hon såg när hennes mamma och pappa stod och vinkade hejdå till henne. Roxy pustade och tänkte på vad hon hade gjort på sommaren... varit med Sirius, jagat harar, simmat, fiskat...

"Hejsan Roxy!" sade Lily när hon steg in i kupén. Hon hade Nathalie efter sig, som tydligen sprungit förbi ett hundratals med gånger utan att hittat Roxy...

"Hej" sade Roxy med ett stort flin i ansiktet. "Gissa vad jag har gjort i sommar, då?"

"Det vanliga?" frågade Lily.

"Njaa.. inte direkt.. jag har varit med Sirius och jag har jagat en hel del! Och kolla så lång jag har blivit!" Roxy ställde sig upp och alla stirrade på henne.

"Wow... lika stor som en... varulv nästan!" kommenterade Nathalie med överraskad min.

"Haha. Jag vet! Jag känner mej som... en hund.. eller... en varg eller nått!"

"Det märks... du ser ganska... 'blodtörstig' ut..." sade Alice som också hade kommit in. Tåget rörde sig frammåt, och ingen hade märkt det fören de var halvvägs framme. James och hans gäng kom in i tjejernas kupé, vilket skapade oljud. Roxys öron kändes som att de var påväg att sprängas! En halvtimme senare var de framme. Roxy var dökär i Sirius. Hon satte sig ner i en av vagnarna och hennes kompisar följde efter henne.

Sirius:

Han satte sig ner bredvid en Ravenclaw-tjej och satte armen runt henne.

"Tjena snygging!" sade han till henne. Roxy såg alltihopa och blev rosen rasande. Vagnen började åka framåt och de var nästan ikapp Sirius vagn. Roxy fick en känsla av att hon skulle explodera vilken sekund som helst...De hoppade av vagnen, och Sirius stirrade chockat på Roxy, och förvandlades till en svart hund. Vagnarna åkte vidare mot slottet...

"Vad vill du mej?" frågade Sirius.

"Jag hade positiva känslor för dej, innan du började hångla och kramas med den där Ravenclawaren!" ropade Roxy tillbaks. Sirius blev förstummad för ett tag och tillslut flög han på Roxy och högg henne i halsen med sina vassa tänder. Roxy blev förbannad och backade lite... backade... backade... och.. stopp! Hon sprang på Sirius och de rullade ner för en backe,rakt in i ett träd!

"Aj!" ropade Roxy och Sirius på samma gång. Sirius sprang därifrån och kom inte tillbaka.

Remus:

Han vaknade och han hade lust att gå ut... Han gick omkring och tillslut fick han se något... den var vit, med stora vita vingar, och näbb...

"En hippogriff... naeee... det kan inte vara så.. eller..?" frågade han sigsjälv. Han frågade Hagrid som visste allt om sånt... en stor jätte med mycket hår. Hagrid sa att man var tvungen att tämja en hippogriff innan man får rida på dem.

"Jo... man måste först buga till den. Men man måste stå 2-5 meter bort ifrån den. Annars attackerar den. När du bugar måste du stå så ända tills den bugar tillbaka. Sen låter du den komma till dej. Klappa den försiktigt... kom ihåg att de gillar döda illrar. Mata den med en iller, testa rid på den, och när du é klar... ge den en iller till." sade Hagrid. Remus antecknade det och tillslut så nickade han och tackade. Han gick mot platsen där hippogriffen stod, och han bugade mot den. Hippogriffen bugade tillbaka och Remus gick mot den... Hippogriffen stegrade och tjöt ett fågel liknande tjut. Remus backade lite, och hippogriffen gick mot Remus... långsamt... Remus sträckte ut handen mot den och tillslut stod den så nära att han kunde klappa den. Han kände dess fjädrar mot hans handflata och log. Han hoppade upp på dens rygg och den började springa... och hoppade upp och flög! Den flög mot platsen där han hade sett Roxy och Sirius slåss. Remus såg att det låg nån där...

"Roxy!" ropade Remus. Hippogriffen flög ner mot henne, och landade. Remus såg när Roxy började röra på sig.

"Roxy... Vad hände? Alla har varit oroliga för dej! Sirius berättade aldrig vad som hade hänt!" Roxy kunde knappt prata, så Remus hjälpte henne upp på hippogriffen och hoppade sedan själv upp på den. Den tog fart och började flyga. Den flög över vattnet och upp till slottet. Den landade mjukt vid öppningen till själva slottet, och Remus hjälpte Roxy av från den. Efter att de stigit av gav Remus den en död iller, precis som Hagrid hade sagt att man skulle göra. Alla sprang snabbt mot dem när de kom gåendes (Förutom Sirius...).

"SYRRAN! JAG HAR VARIT SÅ OROLIG FÖR DEJ!" skrek Nathalie.

"Syrran? É hon din syrra? Jag trodde hon var ensam..." sade Lily.

"Vi kallar bara varann för syrran, för att vi é bästisar! Vi ska bo grannar när vi blir stora!"

"Ahaa...! Nuuu fattar jag! Hehee...!" sade Alice som svar. Remus frågade efter Sirius, men ingen visste var han var...

Sirius:

Han satt i Gryffindors sällskapsrum, och mediterade över röran han hade ställt till med. Han reste sig upp och sträckte på sig. Han svängde runt och fick syn på James, Remus, Lily, Nathalie, Alice och en blå slagen Roxy.

"Ooops... Nu ligger jag risit till... Hjälp?" sade han för sigsjälv. Alla blängde på honom, och sen ropade James:

"Levicorpus!" Sirius flög upp i luften upp-och-ner svängd. Roxy sträckte sig upp och kysste honom på kinden. Alla stönade.

"Dödskyssen!" sade Lily. Alla såg chockat på dem.

"Det var INTE en döds kyss." sade Roxy. Sirius rodnade och James släppte ner honom så snabbt, att han slog huvudet i golvet.

"Aj!" ropade Sirius.

"Det där förtjänade du." kommenterade Alice. Alla svängde på klacken och gick tillbaka till deras sysslor. Sirius hade nu en varm känsla inombords...

James:

Han sprang runt ett hörn och stötte på Remus, som satt fast i en bok.

"Man fastnar i böcker... men hur FA-AN kommer man LOSS?" undrade Remus.

"Ingen aning, Remus. Ingen aning..."

"Jag såg precis en svart hund springa in i skogen med en svart varg efter sej..." sade Lily som också kom gåendes med böcker under ena armen. James och Remus tittade på varandra.

"Sirius!" skrek de i mun på varandra.

Lily:

Lily såg förbryllad ut. Nathalie och Alice kom springandes.

"Frank...!" började Alice, men Nathalie avbröt henne.

"Remus...!"

"Stopp! En i taget! Alice får börja."

"Frank har sagt hej till mej! Nathalies tur att berätta... vad det nu var förnågot."

"Remus... det var inget... jag sa bara hej till honom, men han satt fast i en bok, BOKstavligen... Han svarade inte..." Lily suckade. Hon trodde att de hade fått varsin kyss eller smäll eller något sånt. Hon började gå mot sällskapsrummet och Alice och Nathalie följde efter. De gick in och satte sig på en soffa och började nästan genast prata om vad som hänt på sommaren.. IGEN!

Nathalie:

Hon reste sig upp efter att ha suttit i en halvtimme och pratat om samma sak, och sträckte på sig så det knakade.

"Åh, vad skönt! Föresten... jag tror att Roxy har stora hemligheter inom sig... hon verkar lite underlig..." sade Nathalie och tittade på Alice och Lily. De nickade instämmande.

"Inatt drömde jag att Frank blev attackerad av en svart varg... den var verkligen verklig... nästan som om det hade hänt!"sade Alice skrämt.

"Låter som samma svarta varg jag såg springa in i skogen!" utbrast Lily. "Den var stor, svart och läskig..." Nathalie gick iväg till biblioteket och letade efter en bok om vargar, varulvar och andra varg-liknande saker... Nathalie gick runt ett hörn mellan hyllorna och såg Remus komma gåendes, med ett berg av böcker som han höll i.

"Eh... behöver du hjälp?" frågade Nathalie.

"Ja... gärna. Snällt att du frågade." Nathalie rodnade och tog den mesta delen av böckerna.

"Tack, Nathalie." sade Remus och kysste henne på kinden. Nathalie såg att det glittrade i Remus ögon, och att han rodnade. Hon rodnade ännu häftigare. Nathalie släppte böckerna med flit och det märkte Remus. De stod tysta en minut... sen slängde Remus sig på Nathalie och kysste och kramade henne. Nathalie stirrade ut i ingenting. Sirius, James och Roxy kom gåendes och började med:

"Oooo!" sen började de hurra. Nathalie var nära på att svimma av chock.


	2. Nästan fullmåne

James:

Han satt i Gryffindors sällskaps rum och tänkte på vad som hade hänt i biblioteket. Och där kom han, Remus. Remus bar in Nathalie i rummet och slängde ner henne på soffan. De skrattade och busade.

"HUR fa-an kan man bli kär i ett bibliotek? Bara för att man frågar om nån behöver hjälp så blir man kär i den personen...? Jag fattar inget." sade James.

"Det var ingen nyhet." svarade Sirius.

"Vilket?"

"Att du inte fattar nånting!" Remus, Sirius och Nathalie skrattade högljutt, medans James bara stod och såg dum ut. Han kliade sig i huvudet och svängde sig om och fick se Lily stå där.

"Hej Lily! Vill du följa med på en romantisk promenad?" frågade han.

"Aldrig i liiivet!"

"Så synd... Men nu går jag då... alldeles ensamt... Jag går ut... ensam, alldeeles ensam..." försökte han.

"Nice try, men jag följer med..." hörde James Lily säga.

"TJOHEEJ! JAG HAR EN DEJT MED LILY EVANS!" skrek James överlyckligt.

"Jag sa _inte _ följa med!" sade Lily irreterat.

"You promised!"

"Nehej du!"

"Du SA att du skulle följa med, så nu gör du det!" James släpade med sig en motstretande Lily ut på gården.

Remus:

Han satt på soffan och sen pustade han ut. Han var alldeles utmattad efter att ha busat med Nathalie en hel dag. Han såg framför sig deras framtid:

Nathalie och Remus hade tre barn, och Nathalie skulle snart få ett till barn... Remus skakade av sig dessa hemska drömmar. Han ville inte ha fyra barn att ta hand om... MAX två. Nathalie var påväg nerför trappan med en bok i handen.

"Jag behöver hjälp med en sak här i Trolldrycks läxan..." sade hon och pekade på en bild med nått ganska äckligt, litet, slimigt. "VAD är det där?"

Remus såg förvånad och förvirrad ut.

"Det står under bilden... tror jag... nej det var bara fakta... Hmmm... Just det! Det är en Salamander snigel! Dom kan man bara ta i med handskar, förstår du...De är så jätte varma, så om du skulle ta i en UTAN handskar, skulle du inte ha nån hand kvar..."

"Jaha... Tack, Remus!"

"No problems."

Roxy:

Det var måndag morgon, och Lily kom och ruskade på Roxy.

"Roxy 'Orion Black'! Vakna!" ropade Lily. Men Roxy bara satte kudden över huvudet och vände sig om. Hon hade gått och lagt sig klockan 21:37 dagen innan, men hon var ändå trött... Det var snart fullmåne, och hon hade nån konstig trötthet. Hon visste inte varför, även om hennes far var en varulv, och hennes mamma en animagus. Hon var alltså en blandning. Roxy reagerade inte ens så mycket när Lily slängde en hink vatten över henne.

"WAKE UP! Det är måndag morgon, och klockan är 7! Bara att packa väskan till trolldrycks- lektionen!" Roxy tvingade sig upp ur hennes dyblöta säng, och tog på sig sin uniform. Den var åtminstone inte blöt... Hon gjorde i ordning sitt hår, och satte upp det i en spikig knut, som vanligt. Hon var näst först in till klassrummet. Det var bara Remus som hade kommit. Roxy brukade vara sist av alla till klassrummet, men inte idag. Efter tio minuter kom alla andra in i klassrummet. Roxy hade satt sig bredvid sin halvblods syster, Nathalie. Nathalie hade alltid varit som en syster till Roxy, men hon var inte hennes riktiga syster, även om de önskade det. Nu kom Prof. Snigelhorn in i klassen och det tystnade.

"God morgon allesammans!" sade han med hög röst. "Idag ska ni få några altenativ. Ni kan göra :

-kärleks bryggd,

-motgift mot alla sjukdomar i världen... (nästan)

eller:

-Salamander dryck. Mycket stark." Han skrev upp det på tavlan. Han skrev även ner sidorna 364-366. Efter lektionen var det dags för försvar i svartkonst.

"Idag handlar det om varulvar..." sade proffessorn. Nån timme senare var det dags för middag.

Peter stoppade i sig halva bordet, och alla började stirra på honom. Roxy såg ut som om hon skulle somna vilken sekund som helst.

"Kom nu, Roxy! Vi måste få dig att gå och lägga dig! Annars doppar du huvudet i maten!" Sade Nathalie.

"Jag kan bära upp henne." föreslog Sirius. Och så bar Sirius upp Roxy till dörren till sovsalen.


	3. chapter 3

Remus:

Den här natten kom fullmånen... Då skulle han förvandlas till en varulv. James, Sirius och Peter skulle följa med honom, och få honom att kontrollera sig själv bättre. Det ingen visste var att det fanns en till varulv i slottet... Och nu hade Jaze, Roxys mamma, blivit lärare på Hogwarts medans den riktiga läraren i Försvar mot svartkonster var borta. Han hade blivit sjuk, och Jaze visste en hel del om Försvar mot svartkonster.Så hon hade föreslagit att hon skulle kunna ta över, så att det inte blev kris. Jaze såg väldigt ung ut, men var i själva verket 32 år gammal. Hon hade ljust rosa hår, och vackra bruna ögon.

Remus satt och läste en bok om varulvar. Även om han redan visste allt om dem, hade nån skrivit om dem, och hittat på att de var mycket större än vad de igentligen var... Han såg bilder på varulven som författaren hade hittat på. Han hade glömt kolla vem som skrivit boken, så han halvt stängde boken och kollade på pärmens framsida.

"Shade Wolff..." sade han till sig själv. Det var Shade som hade skrivit boken. Vem det var, visste inte Remus alls. "Låter som en släkting till Roxy... Hon heter ju Wolff i efter namn... snart kommer det väl en hel flock med Wolffar hit..." tänkte Remus. Just då kom Roxy och Lily in i rummet.

"Roxy, känner du nån Shade Wolff?" frågade han Roxy.

"Eeh... jaa... han är en VÄÄÄLDIIIGGGTT nära släkting..."

"Tänkte väll det också..." mumlade Remus.

"FISK PINNAAAR!" skrek Peter som kom inskuttande i rummet. "KYCKLIING!"

"Va faan? Har du blivit GAALEEN eller?" sade Roxy.

"MAAAT! Mat, mat, mera mat, det ska vara fisk o' spenat!" sjöng Peter falskt. Alla stirrade på honom under tystnad. Remus fick ett ryck i ena ögat, och sen svimmade han. ALDRIG hade han hört nån som var SÅÅ mat-facinerad, och sjöngt så falskt! Roxy och Lily drog upp honom på soffan igen.

Sirius:

Han kom gåendes genom korridoren och var på väg upp till sällskapsrummet. Han hade satt upp ett stort plakat om vem som skulle vinna ett STORT pris, och bara tjejer fick vara med. Gissa fem gånger vad/vem som skulle vara det stora priset?

Alla namnen:

1. Mathilda Knowles.

Wilkinson

Svarvar

4. Isabella Witkinson

5. Roxy Wolff

6. Caty Patkinson

Eeisnor

Urushiwa

Li  
Pong

Willow

Watson

13. Jane Witsinson

Lautner

Summerwalley

Pattinson

Karlsson

Bruce

Patkinson

Stanley. Det var allihopa. Proppfullt av tjejer! Sirius tog med sig plakatet påvägen till sällskapsrummet. Han ställde det mitt framför näsan på Remus. Remus vaknade av dunsdet av plakatet. Det var stort. Roxy stirrade på Sirius, och sen rodnade hon häftigt. Sirius såg stolt ut.

Roxy:

Snart var det kväll, och månen var redan halvvägs upp på himmelen. Hon slängde på sig skorna och jackan, sen sprang hon ut på gården. Hon förvandlade sig in till nånting svart och hårigt. Det liknade en hund väldigt mycket. Det var en varg! Hennes mamma var animagus, och på något konstigt vis hade hon fötts som en varg. Sen hade håret försvunnit från kroppen. Nu var hon en fulländad animagus! Snart var fullmånen på toppen av himmelen, och månen smög fram från molnen. Roxy kände smärta i kroppen, och hur den växte. Hennes muskler vällde fram. Hon var en varulv! Hon ylade mot månen, och sen kände hon lukten av något... Det var nånting annat, som fick henne att hungra. Hon sprang fram på gräset och såg, på flera hundra meters avstånd, att det var människor. Det var också nånting mer... Nästan som hon själv.. men inte riktigt. Det var en annan varulv! Hon hörde människorna ropa något namn.

"Remus! För faan! Det är ju bara en hund!" Det var välbekanta röster. Roxy kände inte igen dem som varulv. Roxy morrade när den andre varulven kom närmare. Hon såg när människorna också ändrade skepnad! Den tjocke blev till en råtta, den långhårige till en svart hund, och han med glasögon blev till en kronhjort. Roxy var mycket större än den andre varulven, och hon påminde mycket mera om en enorm varg, än en likadan slags varulv som den andre var.

"Vem faan e du?" tänkte hon. Hon blev förvånad när den andre svarade.

"Jag är Remus.. allafall vad de där människorna kallar mej! Men jag tänkte döda dem, så att de slutar förfölja mej! Jag har ingen aning vilka de är!" Remus stirrade på Roxy, och verkade ha märkt hennes storlek.

"Jaha... De behandlar dej som en hundvalp! Men innan du närmar dej de där, tänkte jaag..." Hon slängde sig på Remus och bet honom djupt i halsen. De andra som också hade bytt skepnad, stirrade på Roxy och Remus.

"Va faan!" skrek hunden. Kronhjorten tog ett språng och stångade Roxy bort från Remus. Han hade lyckats få bort henne från Remus, men nu attackerade Roxy kronhjorten istället! Hon hoppade på honom med tänderna och klorna i högsta hugg, men kronhjorten stoppade henne med att använda hornen till att slänga iväg henne. Hon skrapade upp halva kroppen. Den lilla hunden hoppade på Roxy och bet henne i halsen. Roxy skakade av sig honom och reste sig upp. Hon var tre millimeter från att trampa på den lilla råttan! Hon råkade trampa på hans svans, och då skrek han:

"JÄVLA SKABBRÅTTA! DU SKA DÖÖÖÖÖ!" Han hoppade runt och såg irreterande ut, så Roxy tog tag i hans svans med pekfingret och tummen och hängde upp honom på en gren på ett träd.

"Släpp ner mej!" pep han. "Jag menade inget illa!" Nathalie och Lily kom utspringandes på gården och såg den enorma varulver stå där. De visste vem det var.

"ROXY!" ropade Nathalie och försökte springa fram till henne, men Lily hindrade henne. "SYRRAAAN!" ropade hon alldeles förskräckt. Roxy vände blicken mot henne och gav henne en sorglig blick. Hon lade sig ner på marken och ylade. Hon förvandlades tillbaks till en vanlig varg igen. Den ända som kunde få Roxy att förvandlas tillbaka var Nathalie, hennes bästa vän nånsin. 

**Såå.. vad tyckte ni? Skicka revieew! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Mitt fjärde kapitel! :D Har kommit på att detta är fortsättningen på Nathalies fic, "animagusarna", så de som inte läst den ännu, borde ta och göra det! :D Den är BÄÄST! Även om Sirius inte märker Roxy fören nu, så var det det att jag kom precis på en perfekt fortsättning på hennes story. Sjätte året är detta. :)**

Remus:

Han hade aldrig kunnat föreställa sig något liknande. Han såg när månen började smyga in bland molnen igen. Han ylade högt och sen förvandlades han till människa. Han satte sig på gräset, och James gav honom kläder att ta på sig. Han tog på sig kläderna och ställde sig upp. Roxy hade ett stort uppskrapat sår över kroppen, och hon blödde. Roxy ställde sig upp och gick mot Remus. Hon hade ännu inte blivit människa, bara varg. Roxy fnös irreterat åt Remus och sen gick hon och lade sig på marken bredvid Nathalie. Nathalie kunde höra vad Roxy sade, fastän Roxy var varg.

"Hon är irreterad på er fyra. Allihopa." sade Nathalie som en översättning av Roxys morrande och gnyande, och pekade på killarna.

Nathalie:

Hon satt och pratade med Roxy genom tankarna, och Roxy blängde på James. Det var han som hade skapat Roxys sår. Om Roxy förvandlades till människa igen, skulle hon glömma allt som hade hänt under fullmånen.

_"Innan du kom, hade James kastat ner mig på marken, vilket gjorde att jag fick det här väldiga såret. Nästa gång vill jag att du, min syster, ska följa med mig de nästa fullmånarna. Jag vill kunna kontrollera mig själv för en gångs skull. Endast du kan hjälpa mig." _sade Roxy. _"Berätta det här för de andra, så att de inte följer efter i fortsättningen, är du snäll."_ Nathalie nickade och reste sig upp.

"Roxy har sagt att hon vill att endast jag ska följa med henne på alla fullmånar i fortsättningen. Ingen annan får följa med. Hon säger att endast jag kan hjälpa henne att kontrollera sig. Lova på hedersord och samvete, att ni inte följer efter!" De andra tittade på henne med förvånade blickar, men nickade ändå.

"Vi lovar" sade James.

"På hedersord?" frågade Nathalie.

"På hedersord och samvete!"

"Bra!"

_"Jag utmanar James på en duell. Varg möter kronhjort." _sade Roxy. Nathalie stirrade på henne.

"Roxy sade att... hon utmanar James på en duell... Roxy? Vilken tid och vilket datum?"

_"Imorgon kväll klockan 7." _

"Imorgon kväll klockan 7... På gården? Vill du ha publik?"  
_"Ja tack, men James vill inte avslöja att han är en animagus!" _

"Jag tar gärna publik... Jag kan ju vara en kronhjort från redan första början!" sade James. "Sätt upp plakat med mitt för-och efternamn på!" Remus stirrade varnande på honom.

"Är du inte riktigt klok?" utbrast Remus. "Din imbicila idiot! Då kommer ju alla ÄNDÅ se vem du är! Hmm... svårt att gissa... Roxy har svart hår, och älskar vargar. Så hon är ju såklart en varg! Medans Tagghorn här, måste ju vara kronhjorten!"

Roxy pustade ut. Hon gick fram till Remus och visade en min som Remus gissade att den betöd "Skulle inte tro det, va". Remus suckade och stönade.

"Ja ja! Låt honom visa vem han är!" sade Remus. Sirius hade varit tyst under hela tiden, men nu sade han:

"Roxy.. var försiktig med vad du vill. James är en stark kronhjort. Han slängde ner dig på marken, som om det hade varit en hundvalp som hade försökt hoppa på honom." Roxy nickade.

"Titta! Vilken stor stjärna!" skrek Peter plötsligt.

"Det är ingen stjärna... Det är fullmånen som kommer tillbaka!" sade Sirius. Roxy och Remus stirrade på varandra, och Remus förvandlades först. Roxy var animagus, vilket gjorde att hon inte kände smärtan lika mycket som Remus gjorde. Nathalie ställde sig upp och drog fram trollstaven ur fickan.

Roxy:

Hon förvandlades ganska snabbt, eftersom att hon bara behövde växa på storleken. Musklerna vällde fram igen, och hon stod på fyra ben. Nu var hon den varulven som hon varit tidigare. Om hon skulle ha varit en människa när hon förvandlades, skulle hon se ut som Remus, fast svart. Men Roxy var mycket större och kraftigare. Hon hade en lurvig svans, och stora klor. Hon såg ut som en förvuxen varg. Hon ylade högt, och precis efteråt hörde hon Remus också yla. Det lät som en hel flock när de ylade på samma gång. Roxy tänkte hoppa på Remus, men precis då sa Nathalie hennes namn, vilket fick henne att kontrollera sig själv igen. Hon fnös, men så länge som det inte är en minut kvar tills månen gömmer sig igen, kunde hon bara vara som Nathalies och de andras livvakt. Remus började morra åt Nathalie och gick sakta mot henne. Roxy ställde sig ivägen och morrade ännu värre.

"Stick!" sade hon med en röst som lät ganska hes. Remus försökte knuffa undan henne, men hon vägrade låta hennes allra bästa vän bli skadad ett minsta dugg. Hon bet honom i benet, vilket fick honom att snubbla. Nathalie började fräsa istället för prata, och helt plötsligt, när Roxy vände sig om, stod det en räv där. Roxy stirrade på henne.

"Nathalie? Är det du?" frågade Roxy.

"Ja-a! Jag vet inte vad som hände, men det började kännas lite konstigt i magen!" Roxy nickade. Hennes bästis var tydligen en ganska nära släkting i allafall. Hon hade det i blodet.

"Nämen.. ungar! Vad gör ni här?" hörde de en röst bakifrån. Det var Jaze, Roxys mamma.

"Woff!" sade Roxy glatt. Roxy hade fått tillstånd av Jaze att få gå ut. Bakom Jaze kände Roxy igen en stor ljusbrun varulv. Det var Shade, hennes pappa...


	5. Chapter 5

Remus:

"Vem är det?" frågade han Roxy, eftersom hon och Shade var de ända som kunde höra honom.

"Det är Shade, min pappa! Shade Wolff. Författare. Mamma är illustratör." svarade hon. Shade började närma sig Remus och fnös honom rakt i ansiktet. Shade var en likadan varulv som Roxy, bara att en vanligare, eftersom att han inte förvandlades till varg innan. Han hade ingen svans, inte lika stora öron som Roxy, och lite mindre hårig.

"Vem är du?" frågade Shade med en väldigt varm men ovanlig stämma i rösten. "Om du sånär som knycker ett hårstrå på Ro..." han såg på Roxys ena sida, där det stora såret fanns. Roxy sneglade på James, vilket fick Shade att gå närmare James istället.

"Vad har du gjort?" skrek Shade James rakt i ansiktet. James stirrade på honom. James fattade inte ett ord av vad Shade sa. James förvandlades till kronhjort och då ställde Shade samma fråga igen.

"Jag... öh... Jag um... Roxy attackerade mig! Men hon lugnade ner sig när Nathalie kom!" försvarade James sig.

"Såklart hon lugnade sig! Hennes halvsyster har förmågan att hjälpa andra djur, som hon gillar väldigt mycket. Men bara vissa speciella djur." Roxy stirrade på Shade.

"Halvsyster? Ni har aldrig sagt att...!" sade Roxy.

"Din mamma och hennes mamma är samma person. Det är därför som jag inte attackerar henne!" svarade Shade. "Jag har alltid skyddat dig och Nathalie, som om hon och du vore samma person." Det som Shade inte märkte, var att Remus hade tagit tag i Nathalie och sprungit iväg. Det var bara 3 sekunder sedan som han gjort det.

"HJÄÄLP!" skrek Nathalie. "Hjälp miiig!" Remus slängde ner Nathalie på gräset ganska nära piskande pilträdet, och Remus morrade. Han slog till Nathalie med klorna, rakt över revbenen. Nathalie hade förvandlats till människa på samma gång som Remus tagit henne och sprungit sin väg. Shade och Roxy ylade och sprang efter. Det dundrade när deras tassar slog imot marken. Shade hoppade rakt över Roxys huvud, och rakt på Remus. Han morrade och gläfste.

"Jag varnade dig! RÖR INTE NATHALIE ELLER ROXY!" Han bet tag om Remus vrist och började svinga honom i en cirkel. Sen släppte han och Remus flög rakt in i Piskande pilträdet. Han föll medvetslös ner på marken.

"Kan inte den där helvetes jävla månen smyga tillbaks bakom molnen snart?" frågade Shade sig själv.

"Ingen aning, pappa" svarade Roxy tungt. Hon pustade ut, och Shade lyfte upp Nathalie på Roxys rygg. Roxy började gå mot slottet.

Sirius:

Vid öppningen såg Roxy lärare komma springandes. Det var framför allt Dumledore som dök upp. Efter honom kom Madam Pomfrey och Professor Mcgonagall. Madam Pomfrey började skrika när hon såg den store varulven, men Dumbledore lugnade henne.

"Det är bara Roxy som kommer bärandes med Nathalie. Jag kan se att du måste ha varulven sovandes på sjukan i några dagar. Samma sak gäller miss. Carey. Roxy är snäll sålänge Nathalie är nära." Madam Pomfrey stirrade från Dumbledore till Roxy. Roxy frustade och lade sig ner för att de skulle kunna lyfta bort Nathalie från hennes rygg. Om Roxy stod på fyra ben, skulle hon vara lika hög som en hel säng på hogwarts var. Alltså upp till taket. Månen började sakta sjunka in bakom molnen igen, och Roxy förvandlades till vanlig varg. Roxy skakade på pälsen. Hon gick in i slottet och lade sig ner på en matta. Hon var hungrig, så hon gick in till pojkarnas sovsal och åt lite av Peters godis. Hon hittade ett gammalt ben som Sirius hade tuggat på när han hade varit hund. Pojkarna hade redan sprungit in och lagt sig i sina sängar. Roxy tog hundbenet och började gå ut från deras sovsal. Peter snarkade högt, medan Sirius hade hört henne, och satte sig upp.

"Vad gör du här, Roxy?" frågade han misstänksamt. Roxy vände sig om, och Sirius fick se benet hon hade stulit.

"Vad i...? Nåja.. jag använder det ändå inte. Du får det." Roxy vände sig om och gick därifrån. Sirius följde efter henne, men hon verkade inte veta om det. Roxy dök runt ett hörn och träffade på Snape. Hon morrade åt honom, men han var så korkad att han inte blev rädd. Roxy märkte det, och bet honom i handen när han sträckte fram handen för att klappa henne på huvudet. Först då kom han på att...

"Sirius Orion Black! Jag vet din hemlighet om att du är en hund!" Roxy blev förbannad och ylade.

_"Jag är en varg för i helvete! +... Jag är INTE Sirius! Jag är Roxy!" _sade Roxy till sig själv. Sirius kunde inte hålla för skratt bakom hörnet, så han föll ner på golvet och skrattade så att tårarna rann. Snape fick syn på honom, och undrade vad han skrattade åt.

"Jag... Den där... vargen är inte... jag!" sade han mellan skratten. Snape såg på honom med förvånad blick.

"Jaha... Men vem är då det här?" undrade Snape och pekade på den svarta vargen. Sirius sneglade på Roxy.

_"Berätta bara." _sade Roxy även om Sirius inte förstod.

Sirius hörde fotsteg bakom sig och vände sig om, och där kom James gåendes. Han hade Peter efter sig. James fick syn på Snape, och började flina åt honom.

"Hejsan, Snoris!" sade James. Peter började klia sig i huvudet. Roxy hade gett honom loppor.

_"Du är så ful, att lopporna älskar dig mera än vad de älskar mig!" _Sade Roxy till sig själv. Hon önskade att Nathalie varit här, och översatt henne. _"Biffen... Woff! Grr.. Woff!" _låtsats-skällde Roxy. Snape och James tittade på Roxy. För människorna lät det mera som om Roxy hade satt i halsen, än vad det lät som att hon låtsades skälla. Så Roxy började skälla på riktigt istället.

"Fin köttbu... vovve menar jag..." sade Peter med en mun fullproppad med mat. Sirius blängde på Peter.

"Köttbu-vad? Köttbulle? Det är nog DU som är det. Doppa huvudet i toaletten och låtsas att det är pumpa-juice!" Peter höjde ögonbrynen, men var påväg till pojkarnas toalett.

"Inte bokstavligen, pucko!" sade James till Peter.

"Det finns en dryck i sverige som heter Pucko!" sade Roxy plötsligt. Ingen hade märkt att hon hade sprungit iväg, blivit människa, och tagit på sig kläder. "Det är en slags choklad-dryck som man ska skaka på."

"Var det någon som sade choklad-dryck?" hörde de Peter säga lite längre bort. Allihopa brast ut i skratt, utom Snape, som bara stod och kliade sig i huvudet.

"Ööööh..." sade Snape.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Ledsen för att jag inte har lagt ut något nytt kapitel, men vi har varit på resa till Estland i tio dagar. Jag har oxå haft lite idé-torka... Jag håller oxå på att försöka fixa ihop ett kalas, eftersom jag precis hade födelsedag. ;D**_

James:

Han vaknade tidigt nästa morgon och den här kvällen var utflykten till Hogsmead.

"Har det gått så himla fort?" Undrade Sirius. Sirius satt på sin säng och tittade i en tidning med tjejer.

"Kanske det, ja. Föresten så tror jag att Roxy kommer att slå ihjäl dig om du kollar på andra tjejer... Så det är bäst att du..." James blev avbruten av en inrusande Roxy. Roxy kunde nätt och jämt se tidningen innan Sirius slängde den under täcket.

"VAD var det där?" Frågade Roxy med en förtrollad blick på täcket. "Få se!" Hon slet upp täcket, rev det i stycken, förvandlades till en ilsken varg och började slänga omkring på det. "Nu kan du inte gömma det under täcket mera!" Hon slet tidningen ifrån Sirius och slet upp en sida.

"Va faan... Din lilla...!" Hon visste att han inte kunde höra henne men struntade fullständigt i det. Hon började slita tidningen i stycken och nånting omringade henne. Det var en demon av något slag. James stirrade på demonen och gömde sig under täcket.

"MONSTER!" Hörde Sirius från James täcke.

"Men.. JAG har inget täcke att gömma mig under!" Klagade Sirius med skräckslagen blick.

"Eget problem!" Svarade James. Demonen hade nu förvandlat Roxy till demonen själv. Det var en stor svart varg, med mörkt lila skinande päls. Hon lös upp det stora rummet och fällde ut ett par stora fladdermus liknande vingar. Hennes ögon lös guld och rummet fylldes av rädsla. Roxy hade aldrig varit så arg. Hennes vrede skrömde slag på Sirius. Remus hoppade upp ur sin säng och ropade:

"LEVICORPUS!" Roxy svängde runt och flög upp i luften. Hon var så stor att hennes ben brakade igenom taket och vingen på höger sida stack ut genom väggen. Hon morrade åt Sirius och Remus, men så kom hon på att hon hade vingar, så hon kunde flyga iväg. Hon tog "fågelvägen" och flög rakt igenom fönstret. På gården stog några elever och pratade, och fick en chock när en stor bevingad varg kom ut flygandes från ett fönster. James hade blivit en stor skräck till Roxy sedan hon blev omkull slagen och fick det stora såret av honom. James hoppade ut genom fönstret med sin animagusform och landade klumpigt på alla fyra på marken. Han sprang efter Roxy, vilket flög in i Förbjudna skogen. James såg när Roxy landade mitt på en stor sten. En stor vatten droppe föll ner från hennes kind. Hon grät. James gick sakta mot henne och spetsade öronen. Som animagus kunde han höra vad hon sade.

_"Det var ett stort misstag att bli ihop med Sirius. Jag måste försöka hitta nån som håller sig till mig. Nån som älskar bara MIG..." _Hon sänkte huvudet mot bröstkorgen medan hennes tårar strömmade ner för hennes kind.

"Roxy?" Roxy vände blicken mot James. Hon reste ragg likt en katt och började morra. Men hon kunde inte. Inte igen. Det fick vänta tills kvällen. Hon vände bort blicken och började darra. Hon kriverade av sorg, och hennes kropp var stelfrusen. Hjärtat hade frusit till is.

Roxy:

Hon bara grät och grät och ju mer hon grät, desto närmare kom James. Hon tog sats och började springa utför stupet som väntade henne. Det fanns ingen väg vidare, vilket Roxy inte visste. Hon slängde sig ut för stupet men började aldrig flaxa med vingarna. Hon röt på vägen ner, men det hjälpte inte. James sprang fram till kanten av klippan.

"ROXY!" skrek han efter henne. Hon vände sig i luften och blängde på James. Plötsligt kom en stor örn flygandes ovanför träden. Det var en kungsörn. Örnen började flyga neråt och grep tag i Roxys framtassar med klorna. Örnen började flyga uppåt igen.

_"Om nån ska dö, ska ni dö tillsammans." _sade en väldigt bekant röst. Det var Alices röst! Alice var den stora kungsörnen!

"_'Ni'? Vad menar du?" _frågade Roxy Alice. Alice svarade inte, men hon började flyga mot den stora klippan. Hon släppte av Roxy i luften, så att hon landade på den stora stenen. En liten röd prick långt borta kom springandes mellan träden. Det var Nathalie som hade förvandlats till räv.  
"ROXY! Jag trodde jag hade kommit försent!" ropade Nathalie. "Klockan är snart sju på kvällen redan! Du ska möta James på gården!" Roxy lyssnade. Hon började springa mot gården och James kom springandes efter henne. Hon hoppade över ett träd som hade fallit ner, och då var hon ute på gården igen. Folk kom springandes och de stannade framför henne. James kom också dit.

Klockan var en minut över sju och kampen hade satt igång. De gick i en cirkel och Roxy började morra åt James. Hon flög på honom och började gläfsa, men han skjöt iväg henne med hovarna.  
_"Inte igen, inte igen, INTE IGEN!" _ropade Roxy. Hon vägrade bli skadad den här gången, men James hade lyckats ännu en gång. _"Artemis, HJÄLP!"_ skrek hon.  
"Artemis? Vem är det?" undrade Nathalie. Precis som på beställning kom en stor svart skugga ut från Roxy. Hon hade klonat sig, fast klonen var hennes egna själ. Det var hon, demonen, som var Artemis...


End file.
